Revenant Army of Dark Warlord
The Dark Warlord and its army from underworld are main villains of the videogame Sengoku. Story 400 years ago, although a mere human, there was a warlord who revelled in bloodlust of unprecedented proportion: it was as if he was a demon in a flesh. He unleashed his army of darkness upon Japan in an attempt to conquer it, leaving a widespread carnage and destruction. But he was slain by 2 legendary samurais after fierce fights. Before perishing, the Warlord left a prophecy, that he would be reborn in four hundred years together with the Ashura, a dark demonic deity. And when that happens they would rule the world. In the present day, the prophecy is fulfilled. The Warlord rises again along with his castle, summoning the evil spirits from the underworld to conquer the world of living, expecting Ashura to be born so that nobody would stop him. Two mighty warriors from the present day (direct descendants of the two Samurais who slew the wicked warlord 4 centuries prior) are chosen to fight the evil Warlord and his demonic legions to stop his genocidal global conquest. Helped by ancient spirits and going back and forth between human realm, past era and netherworld, they fought the minions of the Warlord and liberated occupied territories along the way. The Dark Warlord, realizing the threat the two descendants were, dispatched his demon minions to kill the two, with no success. After annihilating revenant armies after armies and liberating even more territories the two present day warriors ultimately invaded his castle where The Dark Warlord resided and they slaughtered their way through the Warlord. Meeting the Dark Warlord at the rooftop of the castle, The Dark Warlord proudly declares that The Dark Deity Ashura is arriving and The Dark Warlord shall soon become the ruler of the world in darkness. Not intending to let that happen the two present day warriors proceeded to fight the Dark Warlord to the death above the high sky. The Warlord attempted to cajole the two warriors to serve him in exchange of having everything they could possibly want for eternity, but the two warriors ignored his offer and continued fighting him until he is killed. Just as The Dark Warlord is killed, the dark god Ashura was born from the body of the Warlord, using him as its vassal: it was the resurrection of Ashura. True to its being Ashura displayed godly powers and dark magics / sorceries which is to be one of the toughest battles in arcade video gaming history. After fierce and tough battle, Ashura is also vanquished and the human world is finally freed from the madness of the dark warlord and his demonic army. Although being vanquished, it is indicated that should humanity corrupt and once again repeat the mistake of the past, Ashura can be revived one day. Gallery snapshot 004 - Copy.png WarlordSengoku.png Trivia *Madman actually means Ashura (or Asura). SNK did a terrible job in translation. *In Sengoku 1CC can be achieved only at the hands of all but the most skilled players. But NO KNOWN PLAYER has beaten this game with no death. *''Sengoku'' is converted into Sega Genesis and SNES. *One of the players' transformational character, Ninja Dog (Ninken), returns in sequel game, Sengoku 2. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Imperialists Category:Youkai Category:Undead Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Demon Category:Harbinger for Rebirth